Technical Field
The technology described herein relates generally to a system and method for scaling and/or correcting scale errors in a multi-dimensional (e.g., 3D) model, and in particular to a system and method for scaling and constructing and/or rescaling and reconstructing a multi-dimensional model using known architectural standards.
Description of Related Art
Location-based technologies and mobile technologies are often considered the center of the technology revolution of this century. Essential to these technologies is a way to best present location-based information to devices, particularly mobile devices. The technology used to represent this information has traditionally been based on a two dimensional (2D) map. Some efforts have been made to generate three-dimensional (3D) maps of urban cities with accurate 3D textured models of the buildings via aerial imagery or specialized camera-equipped vehicles. However, these 3D maps have limited texture resolution, geometry quality, inaccurate scaling and are expensive, time consuming and difficult to update and provide no robust real-time image data analytics for various consumer and commercial use cases.